Papa's Donuteria To Go!
Papa's Donuteria To Go! will be the 10th To Go! game in the Papa Louie restaurant management game series. The app was first announced on April 15, 2019. The game is scheduled to be released on June 7, 2019. Game Features *Hands-on donut shop in the Papa Louie universe *All new controls and gameplay designed for smaller screens *Multi-task between preparing, frying, filling, and topping *Custom chefs and drivers *12 separate holidays to unlock, each with more ingredients *Earn and master 40 unique Special Recipes *90 colorful Stickers to earn for completing tasks *121 customers to serve with unique orders *Use Stickers to unlock new outfits for your customers *Over 117 ingredients to unlock Previews * 04/15/19: Coming Soon: Papa’s Donuteria To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12334 * 04/24/19: Sneak Peek: Universal App! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12419 * 05/04/19: Sneak Peek: New Customer! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12541 * 05/11/19: Sneak Peek: Evolving Orders! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12580 * 05/18/19: Sneak Peek: The Dough Station http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12637 * 05/25/19: Sneak Peek: The Fry Station http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12714 * 06/01/19: Sneak Peek: The Build Station http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12819 * 06/03/19: 4 Days Until Papa's Donuteria To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12830 Workers *Tony *Scooter *Custom Worker Stations *Order Station *Dough Station *Fry Station *Build Station Customers * James (Tutorial) * Maggie (After Tutorial) * Alberto (Day 2) * Franco (Random) * Cooper (Random) * Hope (Random) * Cecilia (Random) * Duke Gotcha (Time) * Mitch (Time) * Rhonda (Time) * Vincent (Time) * Akari (Rank 2) * Sprinks the Clown (Rank 3) * Mousse (Rank 4) * Mandi (Rank 5) * Johnny (Rank 6) * Hugo (Rank 7) * Bruna Romano (Rank 8) Closers * Rudy (Monday) * Hank (Tuesday) * Quinn (Wednesday) * Crystal (Thursday) * Radlynn (Friday) * Xolo (Saturday) * Jojo (Sunday) Locals * Mr. Bombolony * ???? Holidays * Maple Mornings (September) (Unlocked with Johnny on Rank 6) (Favored by Bruna Romano, Hugo, James, Johnny, Cooper, Duke Gotcha, Mitch, * Halloween (October) (Favored by Akari, Maggie, Rhonda, Vincent * Thanksgiving (November) (Favored by Cecilia * Christmas (December) (Favored by Mousse * New Year (January) (Favored by Franco, Hope, Sprinks the Clown * Mardi Gras (February) * St. Paddy's Day (March) * Easter (April) (Favored by Mandi * Sugarplex Film Fest (May) * Summer Luau (June) * Starlight Jubilee (July) (Favored by Alberto * Sky Ninja Returns (August) Mini-Games * Pop Dart (Sunday) * Blender Ball (Monday) * Mitch's Mess (Tuesday) * Rico's Chiliworks (Wednesday) * Fashion Flambé (Thursday) * Home Run Derby (Friday) * Hallway Hunt (Saturday) Ingredients Doughs * Regular Dough (Start) * Chocolate Cake (Start) Shapes Cutters * Round Shape Cutter (Start) * Ring Shape Cutter (Start) * Long John Shape Cutter (Unlocked at Rank 3 with Sprinks the Clown) Icings * Clear Glaze (Start) * Blue Nimbus Icing (Start) * Chocolate Icing (Start) * Powdered Sugar (Start) * Strawberry Icing (Unlocked at Day 2 with Alberto) Sprinkles * Cosmic Coconut (Start) * Chocolate Chips (Start) * Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) * Mini Mallows (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Akari) Drizzles * Blue Moon Drizzle (Start) * Strawberry Drizzle (Start) * Vanilla Drizzle (Start) Fillings * Boston Cream (Start) * Strawberry Jelly (Start) * Chocolate Mousse (Unlocked at Rank 4 with Mousse) Holiday Ingredients Specials Ranks Stickers Trivia *This is the first To Go! game to have Sugarplex Film Fest in the holiday line-up. *Both Papa's Donuteria To Go! and Papa's Donuteria are the 10th Game of their type *This is the first game where a worker appears as a closer Gallery Announce sm.jpg comingsoon_blog_banner.jpg sneakpeek_donuteriatogo01.png blog_universal_sm.jpg sneakpeek_donuteriato2.png mrbombolony.jpg donuteria_03.jpg blog_evolve1.jpg blog_evolve2.jpg blog_evolve3.jpg sneakpeek_donut04.jpg Blog_dough1.jpg Blog_dough3.jpg Blog_dough2.jpg Donuteria oops.jpg Donuteria_fryguy.jpg blog_grill_01.jpg blog_grill_02.jpg webpage_icon (Donuteria To Go!).jpg top_banner_donuteriatogo.jpg donuteriatogo_skyscraper.jpg screenshot_donuteriatogo_01a.jpg screenshot_donuteriatogo_02a.jpg screenshot_donuteriatogo_03a.jpg screenshot_donuteriatogo_04a.jpg Donuteria builders.jpg Build 01 Donuteria To Go!.jpg Build 02 Donuteria To Go!.jpg Build 03 Donuteria To Go!.jpg Build 04 Donuteria To Go!.jpg Donuteria_launchdate.jpg launchdate_donuteriatogo.jpg Papa's_Donuteria_To_Go!_-_3_Days.jpg Papa's_Donuteria_To_Go!_-_2_Days.jpg Category:Games Category:App Games Category:Games With Holidays Category:2019 Games Category:Papa's Donuteria To Go!